Broken
by Eswn
Summary: Not only is Hermione stuck with the chaos of Voldemort rising again, but the chaos within her heart.
1. Default Chapter Title

Broken

·_Told by Hermione_

_ _

_ _

_ _

# Hermione Granger, a blissfully perfect student sat at her desk, failing what mattered to her most... _love_. What a feeble word, meaning nothing and something all at the same time…

"Just tell him!" She would protest over and over until her face was blotchy and her eyes glassy. Why did she have to love him, why did he have to not? 

So many times she had suffered the pain and neglect of him not noticing her. Of course he wouldn't though, to have his fame, his looks, his personality, why would you want someone like ruddy bushy haired Hermione? Not wanting to hurt herself anymore she quickly picked up a book called _"When the Wind Blows"_ a lovely novel by James Patterson she had retired to muggle literature. 

"Hermione, honey, time for dinner." Said her mum enthusiastically; she knew something was not right, although she could not put her finger on it. If only…

"I am not that hungry, could you just save me some?" Asked Hermione in a meaningless tone.

"Of course love." Said her mum, a piercing sorrow in her emerald eyes. 

Her mother knew not to bring up a plate; it would just be more dishes to clean. It seemed all Hermione wanted to do was sleep, sleep and cry. If only she would let it out, then maybe something could be done. 

The last thing Hermione remembered was feeling tears spew from her eyes, a sharp sting in her thought, then total and complete darkness…

~~~ 

Later that evening Hermione woke up, drenched in her own tears. So many times she had woken up like this, eyes glassy and unable to focus, throat swelled and raspy, head feeling as if it weighed more than a ton, oh so many times…

Realizing she was still fully dressed she threw on some old grungy clothes and effortlessly moved forth to her bed, it was upon pulling down her afghan though she felt a sudden spurt glee spread through her, one she had not felt for ages, or so it seemed. With this she feel back onto the ruffled blankets and feel into a deep slumber. 

~~~

The next morning dawned bright and early, once more feeling Hermione with a sudden aura of happiness. 

After a quick shower she threw on a pair of jogging pants and a sports bra. Stopping for a quick bite of a muffin and some milk at the kitchen she made her exit out the door. 

Finding her pace she took a deep cleansing breathe, the air smelled crisp and new, a strong fragrance of freshly cut grass wafted, yet a tent of daffodils lingered throughout the air. 

She picked up a tune of some unknown Jewel song and hummed carelessly. Hope following her around like a jolly shadow. She could already feel it coursing through her a wonderful state of complete relaxation. New things were in store for Hermione, new wondrous things. It was just awhile away too.

Note: Oh the agony!!!!!!!! Its horrible, horrible I tell you! Oh but I 'm gonna! Just please review, I will most likely rewrite it, but just tell me if _YOU _think it is a good idea!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2

The next few months went extremly well for Hermione, if you don't count the 100 more times she cried about Harry. Oh how she loved him, so bitterly much…

Ever since he and Lavender started dating, well more than dating, Ron had said that Harry was thinking he was in love with her. _No, no he's not_, thought Hermione mournfully. 

Now was not the time though, she was to go to Diagon Alley, oh how she loved him, it almost hurt to see him, his dark messy hair, emerald eyes, cute stubble, how she longed for him. 

"Hermione, dear, are you ready?" Asked Hermione's mum, already slipping on her shawl. _No!!_ Hermione's head screamed…

"Yes, I am." Said Hermione, putting on her most reassuring smile.

~~~ 

"Hermione, over here!" Came Ron's booming voice.

As she slid over to where Ron and Harry were sitting she saw Lavender, on Harry's lap!!!

"Hi Hermione!" Said Lavender, planting a seductive kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Sweetie, not here." Said Harry, smiling kindly. 

"Umm, I think I will just go…go…buy my things." Said Hermione, tears already swelling up in her eyes. 

"Wait! I will come with you." Said Harry. _Oh no, not here not now. Just turn and leave Harry, please._

"Wait, Harry, wait!" Screeched Lavender.

~~~

So as it was Hermione had to spend two hours listening to Lavender whisper sweet nothings in to Harry's ear. While Ron on the other hand kept trying to put the moves on her, _disgusting_, not that Hermione had a problem with Ron, it was just that…that…that, well he was Ron.

"I guess I better get going," said Hermione, turning on her heal and advancing to where her mum was sitting, talking to Mrs. Weasly. 

"Hermione, wait!" Came Harry's voice, then she felt his hand clutch her own. As their hands touched she felt an uncanny shiver go up and down her spine. 

"Yes?" Said Hermione, wanting to kiss his sweet supple lips, so, so bad…

"Umm, well I dunno, I just, what is a matter?" _What is a matter, what is a matter? I love you, can't you see! Foolish boy, just love me!_ Thought Hermione.

"Nothing. I just am really tiered and want to get some shut eye, that is all." Said Hermione lying through her teeth. 

"Oh, well, I guess I will see you at Hogwarts then. Only five more weeks!" Said Harry, giving her the thumbs up signal, he was so cute.

"Yes Hogwarts, can't wait!" Whispered Hermione tears flooding her eyes, she had to get out. NOW!

Note: I am so sorry this is so short!!! Please don't be mad! L, I am sorry!! I have the next part done though! J Umm, please review, NO FLAMES!!! And they will get longer and better! Bye! - Eswn


End file.
